Compañera
by Snow-Fairy00
Summary: Dib siempre ha estado tratando de convencer a todos de que Zim es un extraterrestre por si mismo, pero al fin encontró a alguien que puede ayudarlo con eso y también a salvar la tierra de las amenazas de Zim. Podrán atrapar a Zim? Surgirá algo entre Dib y esa chica? Incluye un O.C.


_Hola Lectores!_

Aquí les traigo mi primer Fanfic, espero que les guste! ^^

DISCLAIMBER: Invasor ZIM no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Jhonen Vásquez.

**COMPLICE**

Capítulo 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en la clase de la señorita Bitters, como siempre Dib intentaba convencer a todos ahí de que Zim es un extraterrestre. –Es decir, ¡¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta?! Su piel es verde, no tiene orejas ni tampoco nariz, sus manos tienen solo 3 dedos cada una, eso no es para nada normal! Y no creo que sea por alguna enfermedad, ¿¡O me equivoco Zim?!- Dijo Dib seguro de que esta vez lo lograría.  
-¡NOO! ¡No lo escuchen, bola de humanos apestosos! Ademaz, si es parte de una rara enfermedad-  
-¡¿A si?! Y como se llama?! Cuáles son las causas?! Eh?! EH?!- Zim pensó durante unos segundos –Es causada por… um… ¡La mordida de una ardilla voladora mutante! Y um se llama …syndrome de la mordida de la ardilla voladora mutante, si, una rara enfermedad- El salón quedo asombrado con lo que acababa de decir Zim e incluso se compadecieron de el.  
-¡Vamos! Esa enfermedad o síndrome, lo que sea, no existe! Es lógico! Además…!- En ese momento uno de sus compañeros lo interrumpió. –Por qué no nos explicas el tamaño de tu enorme cabezona Dib?- Todos comenzaron a reír menos la señorita Bitters, Zim y Dib, este último solo frunció el ceño y decidió solo quedarse en silencio, pero no sin antes decir –Mi cabeza no es enorme!-

Tiempo después sonó el timbre y los niños salieron corriendo por todos lados hacia sus casas mientras que Dib solo miraba con odio a Zim quien se retiraba tranquilamente. –Algún día te atrapare Zim y le mostrare al mundo la verdad, todos sabrán que eres un extraterrestre! Ya Veras!- Grito Dib. Zim solo lo miro y le dijo –Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que hablar contigo, sucio humano Dib, te veo luego- acto seguido se fue a su casa.  
-Dijo "cosas importantes", eso quiere decir que tiene un plan! El planeta está en peligro! Debo hacer algo!- salió corriendo y al salir del edificio se encontró con su hermana menor Gaz, quien lo esperaba jugando "Esclavo de Juego 2" –Gaz! Te importaría ir a casa sola hoy? Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, hay probabilidades de que el futuro de la tierra esté en peligro.  
-Si papá me ve llegar sola otra vez nos va a regañar a los dos y obviamente eso me incluye a mí y no pienso pasar otro regaño gracias a tus estupideces Dib-  
-Pero el futuro del planeta Gaz!- La niña volteo a ver a su hermano de manera aterradora; el lo entendió –Esta bien pero vamos rápido!- Dib tomo a su hermanita de la mano y se la llevo a su casa tan rápido como pudo, que en realidad no fue tan rápido ya la pelimorada se reusaba a correr.

Estando ya frente a su casa, Dib le abrió la puerta a su hermana pequeña –Ya vengo papá, ire a salvar el futuro de la Tierra!- a lo que Gaz contesto para sí –Que tonto- Mientras que el padre de ambos, el Profesor Membrana, miro al chico correr desde la ventana. –Mi pobre hijo loco…-

Dib llego corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Zim donde vio algo un poco fuera de lo normal. Sobre la barda de la morada del alien se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana con unos mira lejos, una chica de cabello de color un color rojo carmesí, tenía la piel de un tono pálido; usaba un suéter negro con líneas grises que al parecer le quedaba un poco largo ya que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas y estaba remangado el cual combinaba con unos jeans de color rojo oscuro y unas botas negras. La chica aparentaba tener la misma edad que el ahora curioso, Dib.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué miras?- Pregunto Dib; por un momento pensó que tal vez esa chica de aspecto oscuro sospechaba algo pero por sus experiencias decidió descartar esa posibilidad. El escuchar la pregunta del chico de lentes, la chica reaccionó de una manera un tanto extraña. Oculto los mira lejos y miro al chico con un rostro de completa impresión–Y-Yo…! El Perro…! Alien…!- luego de decir esas palabras sin sentido se calló de la barda. Dib la ayudo de inmediato a levantarse –Estas bien? Perdón por causar… eso– dijo Dib –No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa um… nos vemos!- La pelirroja estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero el investigador de lo paranormal la detuvo enseguida –Espera! Dijiste algo de un alien no es así?!- Dijo emocionado –Que fue lo que viste!? Por qué estabas espiando la casa de Zim!?- pregunto tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se le quería escapar. –Nada… bueno, si te digo igual no me creerías, te burlarías- dijo seria la chica.  
-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, lo que viste tiene que ver con un chico de piel verde?- La niña puso un gesto de confusión –Eh?...Oh! Hablas de Zim, el chico verde!- Dib asintió con la cabeza –No-  
-Entonces que fue lo que viste? …Y como sabes el nombre de Zim!?- La chica volvió a sentarse sobre la barda, con algo de dificultad, y comenzó a explicarle a Dib que fue lo que vio –Verás, vine a visitar a mis tíos desde el extranjero y la verdad en esa casa me aburro demasiado así que decidí salir a dar un paseo, ahí es donde me encuentro con el chico verde caminando hacia esta casa, fue raro porque iba riéndose solo así que me quede viéndolo, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa un perro verde lo recibió con waffles en sus patitas y grito "Hice waffles!", Zim le dijo "Aleja eso de miii!" y el perro empezó a llorar de manera exagerada, luego el niño verde le grito "Caallateee!" después siguió riéndose y grito "Yo Soy Ziiiim!" y serró la puerta-  
Dib se quedó en silencio unos segundos -…sin duda Zim tiene un plan, tengo que…!- es eso la chica lo interrumpió –El perrito verde preparo waffles! Y habló! Eso no es normal!- Después de esa interrupción guardo silencio. Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos, a Dib le parecía algo extraña la pelirroja pero esta vez estaba cerca de que alguien le creyera que Zim es un extraterrestre y no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad. –Bueno, um, me creería si te digo que Zim es un extraterrestre?- Pregunto Dib. -Supongo- contesto. El chico de cabello puntiagudo sonrió ampliamente –Hablas enserio?!- Dib no lo podía creer la chica sabia la verdad ahora él y Gaz no serían los únicos. –Claro, es verde, no tiene nariz ni orejas y sus manos solo tienen tres dedos cada una. Y el perro también es un extraterrestre verdad?- Dib estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar abrazar a la chica. Ella se quedó en silencio. Después de unos pocos segundos Dib se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que la soltó y se puso algo nervioso. –Lo siento hehe, es que… eres la primera persona que me cree- La chica le regalo una sonrisa y le dijo –Está bien, me llamo Emily- El chico sonrió. –Mi nombre es Dib, es un verdadero placer, Emily- en ese momento estrecharon sus manos –El placer es mío, Dib-

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic!  
Espero que les haya gustado!  
Si quieren dejen un comentario, díganme que les pareció y en que puedo mejorar! ^^  
Ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 2!  
Bueno, hasta entonces! :D


End file.
